An Interesting Dream
by enchantedsleeper
Summary: For all you jackelizabeth fans out there


**Author's Notes:** I hadn't planned this fic at all; I do in fact have several other POTC fics planned (see my profile) and I always thought that one of those would be my first POTC fic, but after this sprang into my head this morning and practically wrote itself, I just went with things and typed it up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful world of POTC!

**An Interesting Dream**

**Summary**: _For all you Jack/Elizabeth fans out there…_

_

* * *

_

Jack Sparrow stood on the deck of the Black Pearl, gazing out to sea and thinking about his one true love.

Well, one out of two. No, make that three. Oh, and then there was… And how could he forget…

_All right, one out of four or five, then_, he amended. But he luste- erm, loved them all equally, so the number didn't really matter, did it?

Jack frowned. Hang on, only four or five? He had a feeling he was forgetting someone.

"Hello, Jack, my one and only love," came a smooth, feminine voice from behind him.

Jack turned from his position leaning on the railing and smiled. Ah yes, Elizabeth. How could he have forgotten her?

"Hello Elizabeth, my… beautiful flower," he greeted her, with a roguish (and lustful) pirate grin. He hated such endearments, yet women seemed to love them, so he'd taken to using them as much as possible.

She smiled and pulled him to her; he could smell the rum on her breath. _Ah, yes, rum! How could I have forgotten my seventh, and possibly dearest, love?_

"You've been drinking rum," he stated.

God, Elizabeth loved an intelligent man. "Why yes I have," she affirmed, swaying slightly. "Lots and lots of it. You know, I don't know _how_ I could _ever _have thought that it was a foul, loathsome drink… and as for it being character-changing, I don't know what I was…"

She trailed off and smiled seductively. "You're so dashingly handsome. I believe I have loved you since the moment I met you."

"I believe you have," Jack agreed. _After all, who wouldn't? _"And I you, of course," he added as an afterthought.

Elizabeth smiled again and moved away, leaning her back against the railing and gazing up at the flapping sails above her. Jack found his gaze magnetically drawn towards her sizeable bust. It was so very … sizeable. Although Scarlett's compared quite favourably. And if he was not mistaken, Giselle's was just the slightest bit bigger…

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Elizabeth's voice cut into his thoughts. Jack tore his gaze away from her bosom and brought it to rest on her face.

"Oh, I was just… thinking about… how beautiful you are." An unconvincingly delivered lie, and yet Elizabeth seemed to buy it.

"Good good." She took a step towards him and pulled him in for a kiss…

* * *

Elizabeth Swann sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and shaking and breathing heavily. What a _horrible _nightmare! She had been drinking… and Jack was… and then she had…

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the coldness of the floor beneath her bare feet, and stumbled over to where two buckets stood near the door, one full of water and the other empty. Elizabeth dropped to her knees and began scooping up the water from one pail, pouring it into her mouth to rinse it and then spitting it into the empty pail next to it. She was splashing some water onto her face in the process, a few rivulets running down her neck, but she didn't care; anything to remind her that she was awake, it wasn't real… _Horrible, vile, foul, unutterably disgusting… I can't believe I even dreamt…_

"Is everything all right, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth jumped a little but then smiled, comforted by the fact that her husband was awake. Will Turner really was her one and only true love. Her name on his lips was better than a thousand shallow endearments to her; especially considering how long it had taken her to get him to stop calling her 'Miss Swann'.

"Perfectly, thank you," she replied without turning round, rinsing her face slowly and deliberately this time. "I just had a bad dream."

"All right, then."

She looked round then and found that he hadn't gone back to sleep; he was watching her, lying on his back with one hand braced against the mattress to prop him up a little. She rose and picked up a towel to dry her face with, then went over to the dresser and found a comb to untangle her wet hair with. Glancing round again, she found him still watching her, eyes tracking her movements with a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly as she went to climb into bed beside him.

"I… I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he replied after a slight hesitation, looking down and blushing himself. That was all the indication Elizabeth needed to know that he was being honest.

"Really?" she inquired delightedly, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Really."

* * *

**Summary cont.: **_…Will/Elizabeth rules forever! Nyahahaa…_


End file.
